1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an aquarium, and more particularly, to a drainage system and detector for monitoring the buildup of waste and contamination of an aquarium.
2. Description of the Background Art
The build-up of fish waste, ammonia and fish food is a well known problem with aquariums. Aquariums must be periodically cleaned to eliminate the waste and prevent contamination. Aquariums are conventionally cleaned from the top of the tank and must be emptied before cleaning. This can be time consuming and tedious. In addition, oftentimes owners forget to clean the tank resulting in excessive waste build-up and contamination. If a device or system existed for detecting the build-up of waste and cleaning aquariums without necessitating the removal of its contents, it would be well received. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing an aquarium drainage and detection system as contemplated by the instant invention.